The Boy of the Enchanted Book
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Lo real y lo ficticio suelen ser dos cosas totalmente separadas. Pero si un día te encuentras con que tus fantasías se están volviendo realidad, prepárate. Nunca se sabe cuando un estadounidense con complejos de Héroe anda por ahí. ¿Verdad, Arthur?
1. La Reina soñadora y su Libro Encantado

**Title:** The Boy of the Enchanted Book

**Chapters: **Dos Partes.

**Dedication:** Este fic está hecho por y para una de las personas más valiosas en mi vida: **Nickte**. Era para tu cumpleaños y vengo publicándolo ahora y encima por la mitad. Somos un caso perdido ¿recuerdas? xP Ojalá lo disfrutes.

**Notes:** Esto es un proyecto que vengo planificando hace tiempo. Le he puesto toda mi imaginación y ánimo para que salga muy bien. Le tengo un gran cariño, enorme. Junta mi más grande obsesión y los dos universos favoritos de la cumpleañera. Así que todo esto es por y para ella. Y claro, para quien lo disfrute. Muchas gracias de antemano.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

_ -.-.-.-.-.-_

_ .-Primera Parte-._

_ -.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**The Boy of the Enchanted Book**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_ -.-.-.-.-.-_

_Te invito a sumergirte en este mundo encantado lleno de asombrosas aventuras_

_Te invito a conocer al Rey, a la Reina y al Jack, nuestros gobernantes_

_Te invito a adentrarte al Reino de Picas y maravillarte con su hermosura_

_¿Aceptas?_

_Pues bienvenido seas, forastero. Al lugar de dónde jamás querrás irte_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Dejó la pluma a un lado y observó con detalle su escrito. Perfecto. Había quedado tal y como él quería. Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro, pequeña pero completamente sincera. De esas que muy pocas veces mostraba, y solo cuando se encontraba haciendo aquello: escribir. Era lo único valioso en su vida. Lo único que valía la pena.

Estiró sus hombros logrando que varios huesos sonaran. Había estado en una mala posición por bastante rato, y le dolía un poco la espalda. Sin embargo, ¿Importaba? Absolutamente no, lo importante era que había terminado la segunda parte de la historia. De _su_ libro.

Se paró un tanto agotado y procedió a guardar sus cosas dentro de la mochila apoyada a un lado suyo. Se había hecho bastante tarde y estaba seguro que ya habría anochecido, era hora de regresar a su casa. Apagó las luces de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba y comenzó su recorrido habitual.

Otro día normal en su rutinaria vida. Si no fuera por ese libro en sus manos, hace rato que se hubiera suicidado tirándose de un puente o un edificio. Era su salida a una realidad alterna, una en dónde él podía hacer lo que quería, dónde nadie lo odiaba ni le temía, dónde no lo juzgaban ni murmuraban falsos rumores sobre su persona. Una vida feliz, eso era.

Y solo ello lo mantenía día a día. Solo los papeles y las plumas. Solo ese Reino creado por su imaginación.

Solo aquello y ya. Luego… luego no había nada.

Punto final.

* * *

><p><em>[Dicen que la semana pasada encerró a un chico de tercero en el armario del Conserje por tirarle el café encima…]<em>

_[Pues yo lo vi robando las preguntas del examen de historia…]_

_[A nosotros nos sacó nuestro dinero cuando tropezamos sin querer con él…]_

_[Dicen que si le miras más de un minuto te perseguirá toda la secundaria hasta conseguir que te cambies de colegio…]_

_[Seguro les chupa la polla a los profesores para tener las notas tan altas…]_

Los murmullos se escuchaban de aquí para allá con una historia más escandalosa que la otra, mientras un joven cruzaba los pasillos. Este chico, objeto de atención de todos a su alrededor trataba de hacer oídos sordos ante las palabras. Hace rato que se había prometido no dejarse influenciar por los rumores que sacaban de él, pero aun así no podía evitar que le siguieran doliendo. ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía un concepto tan bajo de su persona? hubiera deseado jamás postularse al puesto de Presidente Estudiantil si iba a empeorar tanto su situación. Aunque él no quiso hacerlo, fueron sus hermanos mayores quienes sin su permiso lo inscribieron y alentaron al resto para que lo voten.

Y ganó, claro que sí, pero no porque a la gente le agradaba él o lo que hacía. La mayoría de los alumnos lo odiaban, lo odiaban de una forma enfermiza. Y el resto le temía. Ninguno lo apreciaba o lo tenía en estima.

Su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, presidente del cuerpo de alumnos desde hace tres años. Cabello rubio, estatura mediana, nacionalidad inglesa y brillantes ojos verdes. Era un chico normal o eso se repetía para que no le afectaran tanto los rumores sobre él. Hace dos semanas había cumplido diecisiete años y varias universidades estaban observando sus movimientos a la espera de que se decida por su establecimiento en vez del otro. Quizá ese era uno de los problemas: desde que era pequeño había tenido una extraña habilidad para aprender, algunos lo catalogaban de superdotado, otros simplemente alababan su inteligencia. Pero esos eran adultos, profesores más que nada. Los alumnos creían que les lamía las botas a todos los directivos.

Idiotas, envidiosos y cerrados.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse los pensamientos oscuros y mejor concentrarse en llegar a su siguiente clase a tiempo. Nunca llegaba tarde. A ninguna clase.

Entró a su salón encontrándolo completamente vacío aún. No le sorprendía, aún faltaban más de quince minutos para que comenzara la materia, sin embargo él prefería estar esos minutos en silencio y soledad hasta que los demás llegaran.

Y así poder escribir relajado… que era justamente lo que iba a hacer.

Sacó su preciado cuaderno y una pluma con la tinta llena, y dejó que su imaginación fluya hacía aquel mundo. Un mundo plagado de construcciones magníficas y bellas criaturas. Un mundo dónde todo era posible, hasta lo imposible.

Voló hasta el Reino de Picas.

_/…/_

_El Reino de Picas era el más grande de los cuatro reinos. Gobernado por el Rey Patrick y la Reina Alice. Ambos habían sido elegidos por el Reloj hace ya treinta años y habían sabido llevar el mandato con amabilidad y honradez. Ambos, junto con el Jack, el más sabio entre los sabios, consiguieron la gloria del reino._

_Pero entre las sombras se hallaba un personaje que veía toda esa prosperidad con rencor y molestia. Un ser desterrado mucho tiempo atrás de todas aquellas maravillas… un ser que ya no tenía nacionalidad… que ya no era nada… solo un Jóker. _

_Y el Jóker quería venganza. _

_/…/_

El sonido del timbre lo trajo nuevamente a la vida real, recordándole que tenía una clase a la que prestar atención. Observó su alrededor viendo como varios chicos ya estaban allí, charlando, peleándose, riéndose… todos con algún amigo, sea el de al lado o el de en frente.

Fue cuando sus ojos se movieron inconscientemente a la silla a un lado suyo.

Vacía.

Sí… eso le hizo recordar otra gran herida en su corazón…

Nadie se sentaba con él. Nadie quería saber nada de él.

Nadie quería ser su amigo.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios al oír el timbre de salida. Por fin. Ya no soportaba estar un minuto más encerrado en ese salón sintiendo todas las miradas puestas sobre él. Acusándolo, odiándolo. ¿Por qué lo detestaban tanto? ¿Por ser diferente? ¿Por no sonreír cada segundo, ni reírse como un desquiciado? ¿Por preferir quedarse leyendo libros a salir afuera a jugar un estúpido juego de futbol, basquetbol o lo que se les ocurra? ¿Por qué?<p>

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cerebro pero bien sabía que ninguna tendría respuesta. Se quedarían así, siempre. Fue una pésima idea aceptar desempeñar el papel de presidente, y aún no comprendía por qué sus hermanos lo habían prácticamente obligado a hacerlo. ¿Sabían lo que pasaría y querían verlo sufrir más de lo que ya sufría normalmente? Quizás… conociéndolos… había una gran probabilidad que sea así.

Daba lo mismo. Descubrir los "porqué" no iba a solucionar sus problemas, solo haría que se sintiera más miserable si era posible.

En esos momentos, organizando sus cosas tranquilamente, esperando que los demás se retiraran para poder irse sin miradas alrededor, era cuando se ponía a pensar que pasaría si su cargo lo ocupara otra persona. Alguien alegre, divertido, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se le pidiera sin poner ningún pero, alguien popular… alguien como… como…

—**¡Hey, Alfred! ¡Ven con nosotros al parque! ¡No te puedes quedar aburrido en tu casa un viernes hombre! ¡Aún tienes mucho que disfrutar de Londres!**

—**¡Hahahahaha! ¡Por supuesto, amigo! ¡****Let´s Go****! **

Alguien como Alfred F. Jones.

Sí. Como ese americano ruidoso y molesto que se había transferido a su colegio hace un mes y ya todo el mundo lo conocía. Se había vuelto asombrosamente rápido un "Chico Popular", Aunque… ¿Podías culparlo? ¿Con esa sonrisa siempre enmarcada en su rostro, sus ojos de un azul tan puro y brillante que parecían nunca apagarse, su cuerpo de adonis, (Las chicas ni bien llegó se lanzaron sobre él como perras en celo) sus ideas ridículas de heroísmo y su ego del tamaño del Éverest? No, no podías culparlo por volverse famoso tan rápido.

Para Arthur era casi imposible no admitir que le tenía un poco de envidia. No una mala, de esas que te hace desearle todo lo peor a la persona, (como la que le deseaban a él) sino de esas en dónde deseas poder ser un poco como la persona. A él le gustaría ser más sociable, hacer amigos, y no tener miedo de expresar lo que sentía. No obstante, era tan imposible como que ese estadounidense dejara las hamburguesas (a las que estaba completamente obsesionado).

Pero, de nueva forma, no le incumbía. No cambiaría y ya. Estaba bien como estaba, le gustaban los libros, aprender, y escribir. Esa era su vida. Él que no fuera perfecta no significaba nada.

Nada.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, algunos negados y otros aceptados, se dio cuenta que el salón quedó totalmente vacío. Bien, era hora de hacer su recorrido habitual hacia la biblioteca.

Estaba bien como estaba. Nadie le golpeaba, ni insultaba abiertamente por lo menos, temerosos de que los expulsara. Así que podía mantenerse. A su vida y su preciado secreto.

Y era tiempo de volver a sumergirse en su mundo ideal.

Tal vez eso si sería algo que desearía cambiar. Cambiar su "mundo real" por el de sus escritos.

Porqué todo era mil veces mejor en el mundo de Picas. Todo.

* * *

><p>Su mano prácticamente volaba plasmando todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Trazaba historias sobre distintos personajes, algunos valientes, otros cobardes; algunos felices, otros tristes; algunos de la realeza, y otros del campo. Pero cada uno tenía su momento de aparición, el momento de contar su vida.<p>

Y la vida que escribía ahora era la suya.

_/…/_

_En el Reino de Picas, dentro de las murallas del Palacio, existía un niño. Este niño era especial, pues en un par de años tomaría el lugar de su padre, convirtiéndose en el sucesor al trono de Picas. El Reloj había dado su aprobación, aunque aún no decidía que papel utilizaría. Sin embargo, para él no importaba que titulo terminara usando, lo único que deseaba era gobernar tan bien como su padre y madre. _

_El niño, que había recibido el nombre de Arthur, poseía doce años y a pesar de que aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer, nadie dudaba que lograría ser tan maravilloso como sus progenitores. Él, a pesar de su corta edad, tenía una enorme conciencia de sus deberes y los cumplía sin queja alguna. Todos en el lugar decían que tenía una mente privilegiada, y su sed por aprender todo cuanto pudiera solo la aumentaba más._

_Los sirvientes solían charlar mucho con él, y aunque a sus profesores les disgustaba un poco ya que lo desconcentraban de sus estudios, al príncipe le gustaba dar su opinión y conversar con otras personas. Tenía varios amigos entre ellos, uno era un chico de cabellos negros y grandes ojos, que siempre al final de sus frases agregaba algún título honorífico como "san" o "sama", dependiendo del estatus de la persona. Se llamaba Kiku. También solía hablar mucho con el príncipe del Reino vecino, Corazones, Francis. Y aunque a veces le solía molestar mucho y se gritaban, podían confiar el uno al otro._

_Y luego estaba él… su caballero personal, aquel que su padre eligió especialmente desde hace años… aquel que juró protegerlo con su vida… su mejor amigo… la persona más importante para él…_

_/…/_

Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente al sentir una molesta luz dirigida hacia ellos. Bostezó audiblemente y estiró sus piernas y manos. Cuando se acostumbró completamente a la iluminación se fijó en donde estaba.

La biblioteca.

Fuck. Se había quedado dormido.

Esperen… ¡Maldición, se había quedado dormido!

Rápidamente se apresuró a ver por la ventana y asustado notó que ya había anochecido. Diablos, sus hermanos esta vez sí que lo iban a matar…

Velozmente recogió sus pertenencias colocándolas sin cuidado dentro de su bolso escolar y procedió a marcharse corriendo. Lo primordial era no llegar más tarde de lo que ya era.

Sin embargo, en el apuro olvidó guardar algo dentro de su mochila. Un pequeño cuaderno bastante grueso de color negro con el dibujo del símbolo de Picas en la tapa.

Pobre Arthur… acababa de dejar lo más valioso de su vida en esa mesa… y quién sabe si se daría cuenta a tiempo antes de poder recuperarla… antes que alguien más la agarre y lea todo lo que llevaba dentro…

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia su siguiente clase completamente despreocupado, mientras que con una mano sostenía su mochila y con la otra su preciada y deliciosa hamburguesa. Tarareaba contento una canción cualquiera, de esas que uno escucha por la mañana antes de ir al colegio y se te quedan grabadas en el cerebro durante todo el camino. Observaba como todo el mundo charlaba y reía con otros, lo felices que lucían al estar con sus amigos, al parecer ese iba a ser un gran día, aunque ¿Cómo no serlo? ¡La presencia de un <em>Hero<em> como él ya era motivo suficiente para alegrar a cualquiera! ¡Más cuando estás rodeado de amigos! Nadie se notaba triste, lo cual lo alegraba, nunca le había agradado ver a la gente mal, y su deber siempre era el de hacerlos sonreír cuando eso ocurría. Pero hoy no sería necesario, había observado que en este colegio a los estudiantes les gustaba más sonreír y pasarla bien que andar por allí con una cara desganada.

Aunque como siempre, existen las excepciones.

_Y la estaba viendo justamente en ese instante._

Arthur Kirkland era su nombre. Lo recordaba porque uno de sus nuevos amigos le había hablado sobre él. Presidente Estudiantil, serio, amargado, cruel y despiadado. Esos fueron los comentarios menos… despectivos que habían usado para describirlo. A Alfred le había llamado la atención casi desde la primera vez que sus ojos azules se posaron en esos prismas verdes… tan vacíos… tan opacos… tan… tan _sin vida_. Nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni reír, ni divertirse. Básicamente, nunca lo había visto con alguien, siempre estaba _solo_.

Alfred quiso acercarse a él. Pero todos los comentarios hicieron que se lo replanteara. ¿Por qué decían todas esas cosas? ¿Eran verdad? bueno, él era nuevo así que no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta… sin embargo, no le gustaba ver como excluían a alguien, independientemente de cómo sea la persona.

No obstante, cada vez que se determinaba a ir y saludarlo, algo ocurría. Si no era uno de sus compañeros llamándole para jugar con ellos, era alguna chica pidiéndole su número o una cita, o algún profesor detenía al oji-verde y ya no podía llegar hasta él porque tocaba la campana. Siempre ocurría algo.

Pero esta vez nada lo detendría. Estaba allí, a solo centímetros suyo y lucía triste. Tenía que ir.

Sus pasos se dirigieron mecánicamente hacia la fuente de su curiosidad, emocionado de por fin poder hablarle. Llegó hasta él, respiró profundo y se preparó para saludarle con una gran sonrisa y hacerse notar (Pues estaba de espaldas) cuando…

—**¡**_**Hello**_** Ar…!**

Cuando el mismo inglés, sin haber notado su presencia, compuso una expresión de sorpresa y horror y salió corriendo a toda marcha, fuera de la vista del americano, quién se quedó, nuevamente, sin conseguir hablarle.

—**Thur… ¡Diablos! ¡Volvió a pasar! **

No importaba. Ya tendría una nueva oportunidad de lograr su propósito.

¡Él era un _Hero_, después de todo!

* * *

><p>Bien… estaba allí, parado, delante de una gran puerta en dónde con grandes letras y remarcado con colores llamativos proclamaba: Biblioteca.<p>

Alfred se lo pensó detenidamente. Nunca le había gustado ese lugar lleno de libros y bibliotecarias gruñonas que te miraban con cara de _desaparece_ si hablabas por más de dos minutos. Sin embargo, Arthur había corrido en esa dirección y él se había propuesto hablar con él sí o sí, así que… allá iba…

Abrió lentamente la puerta adentrándose a esa jungla intelectual buscando con la mirada cabello rubio y ojos verdes… o alguien completamente solo, era lo mismo. No obstante, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. La única que se hallaba ahí era la tan temida señora gruñona que ya lo había fijado, por la mirada que le lanzaba al menos. Decidió caminar un poco más alrededor de los estantes y seguir buscándolo.

¿Por dónde andaría? Debía estar allí… era la única habitación por ese pasillo, las otras eran aulas de clases, vacías a esa hora del día.

Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos estaban atentos ante cualquier presencia que se acercara. Fue viendo estante por estante, mesa por mesa, y hasta alfombra por alfombra… ok, lo último no, ¡Pero no faltaba mucho para ello!

Fue durante su segunda vuelta completa alrededor del lugar que lo vio: un pequeño libro, de tapa dura, bastante grueso y con cantidad de hojas. En el frente tenía el título remarcado con hilo, como si lo hubieran hecho a mano, de un color verde brillante que resaltaba entre el negro con el que estaba pintado el resto. Se dirigió hacia el intrigado, sacándolo de debajo de la alfombra, ¡Ven, era un buen lugar para buscar! Y colocándolo en sus manos, abrió por la mitad y se fijó en el interior, que estaba aún más detallado que el exterior. La página parecía un pequeño valle en medio de un bosque… las letras, escritas a puño y letra, solo lo hacían aún más mágico; y en el fondo, casi en el borde del final de la hoja, un pequeño símbolo se reflejaba, un signo que se le hacía conocido… ¡Cierto! ¡El de la portada! ¡Era el mismo que el de las cartas españolas! ¿Cómo se llamaba ese?... mmm… ¡Sí! ¡Picas! ¡Era el símbolo de Picas! ¿Por qué tenía ese símbolo? Y ahora que se daba cuenta… todas las páginas lo tenían… curioso…

Alfred movió su cabeza a los costados para comprobar si no había nadie alrededor, y de hecho, el lugar estaba más vacío que antes, así que con el libro en las manos se dirigió a una de las pequeñas mesas de estudio a averiguar los misterios dentro de esas hojas tan apreciadas por quien sea que lo haya escrito. Ya buscaría a Arthur luego, en ese momento estaba más interesado en ver lo que tenía en sus manos. Y así comenzó…

Mientras, yendo por las puertas traseras de la Biblioteca, se encontraba un inglés desesperado revolviendo cada cosa a su paso, buscando aquello que se le había perdido, eso que hace poco se había dado cuenta que no tenía con él, aquello que era lo más valioso en su vida… no, no era lo más valioso, ese pequeño libro _era_ _**su**_ vida… sin él… no sabría que hacer… sin él… la vida ya no sería vida… ya no podría escapar de todas sus pesadillas… ya no podría ser jamás él mismo…

¿Dónde podría estar ese cuaderno?

Sí tan solo se hubiera quedado un poco más dentro del establecimiento… lo hubiera averiguado.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

El Reino de Picas… había abierto sus páginas a otro ser… a un ser que cambiaría toda la historia escrita por el Destino… y volvería realidad a todos sus personajes.

Porque esa era la más grande magia de Picas… que todos los deseos y sueños… se volvían realidad…

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que era otro día común y corriente, los adolescentes iban al colegio a estudiar, quisieran o no hacerlo; los adultos a sus trabajos y los niños a la guardería. El sol iluminaba las calles y los edificios como pocas veces, y podías ver a la gente riendo y sonriendo contentos por el maravilloso día. Pero no todos pensaban lo mismo, claro que no…<p>

—**¡Te dije que debías traer de color negro, **_**frog**_**!… ¿El amarillo te parece negro, **_**Wine Bastard**_**? ¡Ve ahora mismo a traerme lo que te pedí!**

Arthur valiéndose de su título y su mala reputación, hacia un muy buen ejemplo de una persona _tirana_, gritando a diestra y siniestra al vicepresidente y al resto del consejo estudiantil con el peor de los humores. Ellos solo tenían que callarse sus réplicas y obedecerle en todo lo que pidiera, por más estúpido que fuera. Quien lo viera en ese momento podría decir que eran verdaderas todas las habladurías que decían sobre él, aunque no lo sean, y no podrías culparles tampoco. El inglés estaba insoportable.

Y no sin razón. Arthur estaba desesperado, frustrado y triste. Estuvo hasta altas horas de la tarde buscando su libro y no logró encontrarlo. Al final tuvo que marcharse a su casa y probar suerte al otro día. Sin embargo ya era el otro día y tampoco tuvo suerte. Fue entonces que no encontró mejor forma de descargarse que dando órdenes, ¿Qué importaba si se ganaba aún más mala fama? Hiciera o no algo, su reputación seguiría igual. Bien, haría uso de ello.

Recorrió los pasillos del instituto a pasos agigantados prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Estaba revisando nuevamente los corredores a ver si tenía suerte y alguien lo había encontrado y optado por dejarlo en algún lugar vistoso. Pero conociendo su suerte… dudaba de ello.

_Mierda_. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Olvidar _su_ vida así como si nada?

Solo rogaba que no hubiera caído en manos equivocadas… no quería ni pensar que pasaría si alguien leía el contenido del libro, sus deseos, sus sueños…

Tan concentrado estaba reprochándose su idiotez que fue incapaz de notar la campana sonando y el significado de ello. Tan metido en sus pensamientos se hallaba que no notó el como una persona lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

Alfred miraba a Arthur como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Lo cual era falso, porque desde que le hablaron por primera vez de él había desarrollado una extraña curiosidad por su persona. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Todo por esa novela.

Si. Ahora sabía a quién le pertenecía ese libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca. ¿Quién diría que ese inglés al que todos consideraban la peor persona del colegio podía escribir algo semejante?

El Reino de Picas. Con su rey, su reina, sus príncipes, su "Jack", e incluso con sus caballeros y hechiceros. Era un mundo fantástico, un mundo muy interesante.

Y todo había salido de la mente de _esa_ persona.

Pero mientras más fue leyendo… más se iba dando cuenta de la realidad detrás de la fantasía. Debajo de las maravillas que había escrito, se encontraban los anhelos, deseos y sueños del británico.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

Sencillo. Muchos lo podían tachar de estúpido, idiota y de "cerebro de hamburguesa", pero él era más que eso. El inglés prácticamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo solo que se sentía.

Y por eso tomó _esa_ decisión.

Si antes quería conocerlo, hacerse su amigo, ahora tenía un nuevo propósito. Lo había decidido luego de leer a "su" personaje en la historia. Arthur lo consideraba su caballero personal ¿eh? Pues sería mucho más que eso… se convertiría en su salvador…

Se convertiría en su Héroe.

_/…/_

_Blandía su espada con gran agilidad. Era su actividad favorita. Cuando usaba esa arma en especial se sentía libre, audaz, como un guerrero. Había aprendido desde muy pequeño a manejarla y ahora era de los mejores. Un caballero. Un caballero de la Corona. Su más grande sueño, y lo había cumplido. _

_Pero había algo más… algo que era igual de importante para él, algo que también había conocido desde niño y tenía casi el mismo valor. Casi, porque últimamente creía que era incluso más valioso. _

_Y tampoco era un "algo", era más bien un…_

_-¿Alfred?_

_Si. Era un alguien._

_-Príncipe Arthur ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en sus clases?_

_-¿Príncipe? ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a mi padre, Git? Esas formalidades no te quedan…_

_El oji-esmeralda se sentó en un tronco hueco frunciendo sus cejas, demostrando su descontento ante la forma en la que se dirigió a él. El menor sonrió con diversión, el príncipe se veía gracioso haciendo esas muecas de disgusto, en especial teniendo en cuenta que luego él era el primero en quejarse cuando le hablaba demasiado "informal", aunque ahora estaban a solas, así que era normal que se enojara._

_-Hahaha, tienes razón. Supongo que aún tengo en mi cabeza el regaño que me dieron la última vez._

_-Te refieres a la vez que me llevaste al pueblo con un disfraz y casi se dan cuenta de quién era ¿No? _

_Sus cejas se fruncieron aún más si era posible ante ese recuerdo. ¡Qué día más divertido fue ese! Arthur se veía como un niño pequeño al que nunca le habían otorgado un regalo de cumpleaños, a pesar de que ya tenía dieciséis, y eso solo lo había hecho aún mejor. Él haría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír al mayor, aún si eso significara meterse en problemas luego. Cualquier cosa._

_-Yeah, no sé porqué hicieron tanto alboroto… ¡Si ibas conmigo! ¡Jamás hubiera permitido que te ocurriera algo!_

_-Claro, porque tu deber es protegerme…_

_-No, bueno si, pero no solo por ello. Puede que mi deber sea protegerte Artie, pero yo no lo hago solo por ello, eres mi mejor amigo, nunca permitiría que alguien te tocara un solo cabello, un solo dedo, una sola gran ceja, una sola pierna, una…_

_El mayor se levantó de su asiento y yendo hasta él le tapó la boca con una mano para que dejara de nombrar cada parte que "jamás dejaría que le tocaran". A veces el ojiazul hablaba demasiado._

_-Ok, ya entendí. ¿Y cómo qué "gran ceja"? ¡Idiot! _

_-Hahaha, sorry, era una broma. Lo que quiero decir con esto Arthur es que para mí el protegerte no es una orden que tengo que cumplir, sino un deber que **quiero** cumplir. Porque no soy solo tu caballero personal… ¡Soy tu Hero, Artie!_

_-Git, eso es una tontería… _

_Pero sus palabras no evitaron la sonrisa que poco a poco se instaló en su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera y feliz. Porque nunca era más feliz que cuando estaba junto a ese impertinente y despreocupado caballero…_

_Su "Hero", como él siempre decía._

_/…/_

—**Alfred-san, ¿Qué está haciendo?**

El americano se tragó un grito de sorpresa ante la voz que se dirigió a él sin que lo haya notado. Era Kiku Honda, su mejor amigo. Lo había conocido el primer día de clase y automáticamente se habían llevado de maravilla. Tranquilo, amable y observador. Fue el único que no le dijo nada malo acerca del británico, aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si le caía bien o mal. Con el japonés nunca se sabía, pues era bueno en ocultar lo que pensaba a menos que él mismo quisiera decírtelo.

—**Yo… bueno… **

Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios tratando de pensar rápidamente en una respuesta convincente. ¿Qué pensaría su amigo si le dijera que estaba espiando al presidente estudiantil? Quizá lo tachara de raro… o de pervertido… ¡O de acosador pervertido con fetiches raros por ingleses de mal carácter!

Ugh… _eso_ sonó raro. ¿En qué mierda pensaba? ¡Solo estaba viendo cómo empezar su plan de _Hero_! Qué locura imaginarse toda esa tontería. Solo quería hacerse amigo del británico, después de todo.

Aunque…

Recordó otra parte del libro que llevaba escondido en su chaqueta y se volteó completamente para mirar al menor. Tenía una idea.

—**Está observando a Arthur-san de nuevo ¿no?**

¡¿Cómo se las arreglaba para saberlo todo de todo? Ya, no importaba, ¡Esta era su oportunidad! ¡Con esto ya podría acercarse de una buena vez al mayor!

—**Uh, **_**yes**_**. Kiku, ¿me harías un favor?**

—**Por supuesto Alfred-san, si está dentro de mis habilidades con mucho gusto le ayudaré.**

_Perfecto. _¡El Hero está listo!

—**Entonces escucha atentamente lo que vamos a hacer…**

Arthur Kirkland no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima.

Para bien o para mal.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Continued**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-

**Rincón de las Notas de Luni:**

Holas~ he aquí yo, nuevamente, con un proyecto nuevo/atrasado según se mire xD Lo vengo escribiendo hace meses, pero recién ahora decidí subirlo en dos partes ya pensadas y establecidas. Además, comencé a fijarme objetivos, y entre esos está terminar en una fecha específica. Así que les diré esto: La segunda parte del fic la tendrán para el **23 de Abril**. Ni un día más ni un día menos [excepto que por alguna fuerza superior a la mía no lo logre, entonces le pediré a alguien que les avise de antemano]

Espero sinceramente que les haya agradado esto, porque lo hizo con muchas ganas, alegría y vivacidad, ya que va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas en la vida. Ceci, cuando leas esto, sábelo, te quiero muchísimo, gracias por estar siempre para mí.

¡Eso es todo amigos! –comiendo zanahoria a lo Bugs Bunny- nos veremos pronto con otra actualización de mis fics, que estoy poniéndome las pilas con todo lo que tengo xD

Bye, Bye! ¡Y gracias por leer!


	2. Nota de Autor

Si, se que van a odiar esto pero no es como que puedo solucionarlo. Les seré sincera: estoy enferma, y aunque al principio era como mis ataques normales me desmayé en clase y estuve en el hospital hasta hace un par de minutos. Me deberán hacer análisis porque al parecer mis problemas asmáticos se agravaron.

Mi mamá me ha prohibido la computadora hasta nuevo aviso, que puede ser cuando su preocupación minimice o cuando estemos instalados en la nueva casa, porque sí, eso también me retraso, mi hermana menor y yo nos estamos mudando a un departamento, solas.

Quiero pedir disculpas porque prometí algo y no lo cumplí, pero esta vez no puedo hacer mucho. Lo que sí les diré que usaré mí tiempo libre para escribir en alguna libreta las continuaciones y mí mejor amiga, en colaboración, prometió pasarlas a computadora y subirlas una vez esté terminado algún nuevo capítulo o el final de este fic, el otro y las continuaciones del resto.

Nuevamente, quiero disculparme con todos los que me leen, no se preocupen mucho ¿sí? Le echaré ganas, y ya verán que me tendrán pronto por aquí de nuevo ^^ los quiero un montón, en especial a esas personitas especiales que hablan conmigo por msn o mensaje privado, en serio chicas, las adoro. Cuando se publique el nuevo capítulo este mensaje se borarrá

Me despido solo por un tiempo, aunque algunos fics si se publiquen gracias a mi amiga, les deseo un lindo día, cuídense y ya de paso, un enorme y feliz cumpleaños a Arthur Kirkland.

Nos vemos.

Bye, Bye!

_Firma:_ Remula Black

PD: Fran si lees esto, en serio, no te preocupes, desde mi cel te contestaré tus mensajes ¿oki? Ahí te explico bien todo.

Adieu!


End file.
